Stolen Moments in Time
by refusetoshine
Summary: Outlaw Queen. Series of one-shots into the life of Regina & Robin. Some AU, some canon.
1. Chapter 1

_"True love brings up everything - you're allowing a mirror to be held up to you daily." Jennifer Aniston. _

Regina was wallowing in her lounge room, drinking wed wine and wincing every time she breathed as she waited for Robin to come home. She had been stupid and reckless and they had fought, Robin had left hours ago with the slam of the door. Now it was rearing 12am and he still wasn't home. Regina went to move to grab her phone to call him when the front door opened and she heard him walk in.

"You came back." She said, immediately sitting up on the couch, wincing in pain as she did.

"Of course I came back." Robin said walking in to the lounge room, throwing his wallet and keys on the table.

"But you were mad. I've never seen you so angry." Regina said softly, he had been gone for hours.

"It doesn't mean I wasn't going to come home." Robin said running a hand over his face.

"Even to the Evil Queen?" She asked looking at the glass of wine she was drinking from.

"Even to her." He replied before walking over and sitting next to her. "How did the boys go down?" He said throwing a hand behind her on the couch, his hand resting near her head.

"Henry was alright, he asked questions. I forget he's not little anymore. Roland was fine." Regina said looking over at him, placing a hand on the couch near his leg.

"As long as Mommy was there he would be happy." Robin said smiling at the relationship that Regina had developed with his son, their son.

"He missed his Daddy, he just didn't ask as many questions and is easier to bribe with cookies." Regina said smiling at the little boy earlier that evening.

"That's true." Robin said leaning back on the couch, the severity of the evening hitting him.

"I'm sorry. I know you're mad and you probably don't want to hear it because I can feel the anger radiating off you but babe I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far." Regina said placing a hand on his thigh, willing him to look at her.

"I know you didn't." He said finally looking at her before continuing. "But you can't just run into a fight all Evil Queen style. You have to remember that there's people at home waiting for you Regina." He finished sighing at his wife's stupidity.

"I know, I know there is. I just forget what that's like. It's only ever been Henry and I and before that back in the Enchanted Forest, it was just me. I've never really had anyone waiting for me." She said honestly because it was the truth, they may have been married for almost a year and together for longer but it didn't change the fact that she had been alone for so long before that.

"I know but you need to remember that I am here and that I love you and most importantly that I'm not going anywhere." Robin said intertwining his hand with hers on his thigh.

"And that you'll always come home?" Regina asked, she was never this vulnerable but he was her husband, if she wasn't vulnerable with him, who could she be herself with?

"I will always come home to you Regina, I can promise you that." He said kindly.

"But you were so angry with me, you barely raise your voice and tonight you yelled at me. The fury was rolling off you. What happens when I inevitably screw up again?" She asked as she threw her legs over his lap, needing to feel that connection with him.

"Well I don't know, I guess you can try and not screw up again? I don't know Regina. I wasn't angry at what you did but the fact you did it. The fact you went in there, into that fight with no second thoughts, like no one would care." Robin said, he knew this wouldn't be the last time they would have this conversation in their lives.

"I know, I should have thought. But I also wanted to protect our family and our town." She had come a long way from wanting to kill Snow and her family to actually protecting them.

"I know you did, all I'm asking is that next time you think before you act okay?" Robin asked her, lifting her hand and kissing it softly.

"I promise." She agreed although she wouldn't do anything different, she protected her family and that was the main thing.

"And if you have time, please talk to me before you throw yourself into a fight with an enemy who wants to kill you." Robin said.

"I promise I won't run into a fight again without thinking or talking to you." Regina agreed, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly, wincing a little in pain at the movement.

"That's all I can ask for. Now, how are you feeling?" Robin asked rubbing his hand over her legs.

"You really love me don't you? You're mad still, you've been off for the past few hours probably with Charming drinking but you're asking me how I am." Regina asked smiling at her husband, he really was her true love.

"I do really love you, why do you think I was mad? I'm not very keen on losing you anytime soon or ever." Robin said chuckling softly, lightening up the situation.

"I don't wanna lose you either, I'm sorry, I really am honey." Regina said honestly.

"I know, you've called me babe and honey in one conversation. When Regina Locksley starts using pet names you know she's sincere in her apologies." Robin said smiling at her affection.

"I am being sincere and it means a lot to me that you were upset. I love how much you love me." Regina said cocking her head and smiling at him, they were going to be okay.

"And I love you alot." He said leaning in and kissing her softly. "Do you want me to run you a bath or did you already heal your wounds?" He said running a hand down her back.

"I was going to but then I thought I deserved them and that I should suffer in my pain." She said sincerely, she had been wallowing the last few hours but she deserved it.

"You're crazy, come on, up we get." He said laughing as he scooped her into his arms, her arms going around his neck as he carried her to their bedroom, going straight to the bathroom. Placing her down softly on the edge of the bath and kissing her softly before he leant over to get the bath started.

"I love you." Regina said softly as she ran a hand over his cheek and through his hair, in awe of the way this man loved and looked after her.

"I love you too." He said softly as he finished prepping the bath before helping her get undressed, kissing each bruise and scratch on her body.

"Will you join me?" She asked softly as he finished undressing her and lifted her into the bath.

"Yeah let me go check on the boys." He said, leaning down and kissing her softly. "I am glad you're okay baby." She knew he had been worried if he brought out baby, she was never ever one for being called pet names, ever. But in the heat of the moment or in times of intensity, Robin would bring them out, reminding her that above everything she was still just a woman in a relationship with a man that loved her very deeply.

* * *

_**My first fanfiction of Robin/Regina, I am in love with these two and so excited to start writing some one shots of them. Please send me prompts in your reviews or in my ask at my tumblr which is refusetoshine. Enjoy & review. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt – Zelena & Regina fight whilst Robin is away, he comes running & saves her. (I got two similar so I mixed both into one) **

* * *

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched; they must be felt with the heart."- Helen Keller._

Robin felt it before Emma could even tell him what happened, she was in trouble, and he knew it. It was like his heart at stopped beating, his lungs stopped releasing air, and his mind stopped processing. Just for that one split second he knew she was in trouble, deep trouble. He could feel it in his soul, because she was his soul. Regina was his everything. He barely let Emma get a word in before he was running like he had never ran before, right to the town square. He shouldn't have left her alone when she was upset and angry, Charming could have handled the flying monkeys.

"Where is she?" He asked, almost yelling at the closest person who happened to be Hook.

"Right there mate." Hook replied pointing to a circle of Snow, Henry, Roland and Tinkerbell leaning over what seemed to be a lifeless body.

"Let me through." He said softly to Tink so he could get to her, his heart breaking as he saw how pale she was. "What happened?" He asked placing a hand on her cheek, gasping at how cold she was.

"Zelena. She came out of nowhere, she used some spell. It all happened so fast." Snow replied, tears running down her face.

"Come on baby, come on wake up." Robin said, placing his hand under her head to lift her off the ground.

"Why isn't she waking?" Emma asked, leaning over Snow's head.

"Tink can you use your magic?" Snow asked looking at the fairy.

"I can certainly try. She isn't getting away this easy." Tink said as she got her wand out beginning to chant some words quietly.

"Honey you need to wake up, I need you to wake up." Robin said quietly as he leant down.

"Mom, please wake up." Henry said as he cried into Emma's arms.

"Daddy is she going to be okay?" Roland asked, his little hand clasping Regina's.

"True love's kiss." Tink said, interrupting Robin's answer.

"What?" They all said at once, looking at her.

"I don't need a spell. You need to kiss her. You're her true love. Kiss her." Tink said gesturing between Robin and Regina.

"What?" Robin said again. "We're together yes but true love? I mean that's a little early." They had only started seeing each other these past few months since Zelena had quietened down and Henry had gotten his memories back.

"I don't have time to talk to you about this Robin, your tattoo means you are her true love. Kiss her." Tink said and it all flashed through Robin's mind like a movie; Regina walking out of the barn after seeing the tattoo, the soft kisses she placed on it when they made love, their immediate connection and not to mention the fact that they had only been seeing each other a few months and they felt like they had been in love for years.

"Kiss her Daddy." Roland said quietly so Robin did just that.

"Wake up for me love." He said softly before placing a delicate kiss on her lips, the moment he did, a gust of magic went flowing through the air. The kiss had been like none they had ever shared before, it was a kiss of true love and in seconds, Regina was gasping for air.

"Mom!" Henry said, going to his knees beside her as he and Roland both hugged her instantly.

"Give her a second boys." Robin said as everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're here." Regina said as she sat up a little. "You woke me up?" She said touching her lips softly.

"I did, Tink here told me about the meaning behind my tattoo." Robin said smiling softly, he was so happy she was alive.

"My true love." Regina said before noticing the crowd around her. "I'm fine dear." She said upon seeing Snow's tears. "And you little ones, I am perfectly fine." She said placing a kiss on both of Henry and Roland's heads.

"You could have told me he was your true love." Henry whispered in his mother's ear.

"I wasn't sure if I deserved one." She said looking over at the man in front of her, their hands intertwined as her fingertips brushed his tattoo.

"You deserve the world 'Gina." Roland said placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you my brave one." She said hugging her boys again. "Come on, let's go home." She said as Robin helped her to his feet, pulling her into a hug as she breathed in the smell that was so uniquely him.

"Don't ever do anything stupid like that again. Especially when I'm not around." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She attacked me out of nowhere, the crazy witch." Regina said as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, needing him more than she wanted to admit.

"Hmmmm I'll ask Snow about the circumstances I think." Robin said kissing her nose softly. "Come on my love, let me get you home." He said smiling softly at her.

"You really are my true love." Regina said leaning in and kissing him tenderly. "Thank you." She said as she pulled away.

"No thanks needed milady. Shall I say something like true love always wins?" Robin said chuckling quietly knowing her distaste for the charming's professions of love.

"If you want to sleep on the lounge tonight." She said laughing softly at him, before looping her hand around his, as they led their boys home.

* * *

**A/N – Review & leave me a prompt! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"_You can live your whole life not realizing that what you're looking for is right in front of you."_ ― David Nicholls, One Day

"We're dating." Regina said quietly as a small smile graced her face at Tink's pestering of her relationship with Robin.

"EXCUSE ME?" Tink asked almost yelling, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the diner.

"Calm down. People are staring." Regina said quickly as she scanned the room to make sure no one's eyes were lingering.

"You are kidding me Regina. How long? Does he know? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god does Henry know? Are you freaking out?" Tink asked at a million miles an hour, all in one breath.

"Tink. Breathe." Regina said chuckling at her friend who was almost bouncing off the stool she was sitting on at Granny's diner bench.

"I'm sorry. GO." Tink said, her enthusiasm barely controlled.

"Um. Well only a few weeks, its very new. And no, he does not know he is my true love. I'm not thinking about it Tink. I'm just enjoying what we have." Regina said smiling to herself as she thought of her relationship with Robin.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Tink said, her eyes almost bursting out of the sockets as she took in all of Regina's information.

"I wanted to make sure I was serious, that he was serious, that it was something." Regina said as she watched the drink swirling around in her glass.

"And it is? Something?" Tink asked softly, finally regaining her selfcontrol.

"Yes. Henry knows. He saw us kissing and he's beside himself that his mother is dating Robin Hood." Regina said as she thought of Henry's immediate love of Robin Hood.

"Are you freaking out?" Tink asked.

"I am freaking out." Regina said looking up and meeting Tink's eye.

"Well, he's your true love, it can't go wrong." Tink said her hand resting softly on Regina's for a moment.

"Well I mean. I'm not focusing on that. I haven't told him about the tattoo and the pixie dust." Regina said, she hadn't had that conversation with Robin but she was going to when the moment was right.

"You haven't? Why?" Tink said, she was shocked but at the same time, it was Regina, so she wasn't surprised.

"Because I don't want to scare him! He's already dating the Evil Queen, one step at a time." Regina answered sensitively, Robin didn't see her that way and she was so grateful for that.

"Have you slept together?" Tink said raising her eyebrow and stifling a smile.

"Tink." Regina said giggling, she felt like a teenager discussing her first boyfriend with her best friend, it was nice.

"Come on, girl to girl." Tink said whispering.

"No, we haven't. We want to wait until all of this drama is over, until Zelena is gone." Regina said blushing, they had come close, that's for sure but they had agreed to wait.

"He's going to give it to you good. By the way he's been looking at you for the past 20 minutes, he's going to devour you." Tink said, it was true, Robin hadn't taken his eyes of Regina said she had entered the diner.

"Tink." Regina replied giggling softly, she had no doubt about that.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, taking a seat next to Regina, lifting his glass in Tink's way as acknowledgment.

"OH nothing, lovebirds." Tink said laughing to herself before she spun and was gone.

"You're good friends with Tinkerbell? This is the second time I've interrupted you talking." Robin asked, he forever wanted to know more about Regina and her life. It made him happy that Regina had a friend she could confide in.

"You weren't interrupting and yes I am, she's my only friend. We went through a lot but she sees who I am and takes it. And she makes me laugh." Regina said, smiling softly at Robin, their eyes locked as he moved closer to her subtly.

"You're only friend?" Robin asked, his mouth moving into a cheeky grin.

"Yep." Regina said, flicking her hair and angling her body subtly so that Robin could see the top of her breasts. She shot him a dangerous smile before laughing at his reaction.

"Well what am I?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"I was under the impression we were more than friends." Regina answered, the conversation taking a serious turn.

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, he of course felt this way but sometimes you had to drag Regina's feelings out of her.

"I mean, if you want to." Regina said looking away, her fingers tapping her glass.

"Regina, the merry men have been calling you my girlfriend for weeks." He said laughing softly.

"Girlfriend?" Regina said swallowing her drink in one gulp, she'd never been someone's girlfriend. Even with Daniel they had never put a label on it.

"Yes. Girlfriend." Robin said smiling at her softly and before Regina could smile back, he had leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, everyone in the diner stoping and staring at the two.

"What?" Regina said loudly enough that everyone turned and continued what they were doing, Snow and Tink's eyes lingering a bit longer as smiles crossed their faces.

"Our first public kiss." Robin said as he placed his hand on her lower back, his fingers drawing lazy circles.

"Don't get used to it Thief." Regina said as she leant into him, a small smile on her face. Everything was right in the world, Tink knew, the town knew and she hadn't had to burn anyone to a crisp. Progress. Smiling to herself, she leant in quickly and placed another soft kiss on Robin's lips before leaning in and wiping off her lipstick.

"Oh my queen, what you do to me." Robin said smiling at the woman in his arms.

**A/N. Review & send prompts. XO**


End file.
